Harry Potter and the Girl-Who-Lived
by nrnik
Summary: AU. Young Auror Harry Potter meets the famous Girl-Who-Lived. And a new wave of incidents gets triggered. All rights of Harry Potter universe go to JK Rowling.


"Are you sure about this, Albus?" Arthur Weasley asked Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and holder of various other positions.  
The old wizard took off his half moon spectacles and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Looking at the old wizard's face Arthur realised that the age had started to catch up with Dumbledore. The man was the leader of the light side; an unrelenting warrior. If he got tired, the morale of their side will steep down. And there would be no one for Lord Voldemort to fear. They might as well surrender to him. A shiver ran through his spine as Arthur thought about that kind of future. He quickly broke that train of thought and turned his attention to the old wizard.

"I think it will be for the best, Arthur," Dumbledore replied softly. "Ginny's safety is very important for us. If Voldemort or anyone gets a chance to get her..." He trailed off.

"Ginny won't like it. She certainly won't like it." Arthur said.

"Of course she wouldn't," Dumbledore said smiling. "She will yell, scream ore even hex a few people including me and you."

"Too right." Arthur muttered.

"But Arthur, we have to remind her that this is for her own safety," Dumbledore's tone changed into a grave one as he spoke. "Hogwarts may be still the safest place for her but don't forget thereare a few budding death eaters there. Alas, I cannot prove anything for none of them have a dark mark. But given a chance, those people will do anything to prove their loyalty to their master."

Dumbledore's words made Arthur shudder. He took a deep breath and asked, "But whom will we give the job? You said it must be at least someone at an Auror level. There are not many aurors we can trust, you know. Kingsly, Moody and Tonks are the only ones we know well and they are busy with the ministry as well as the Order." He shook his head anxiously.

Dumbledore thought for a moment and then smiled as if remembered something. "Ah, there is a young man I have recently made an acquaintance with. He striked me as a good fellow. He is an auror and a good one at that. He set a few records there in the ministry. Passed the auror exam that worth three years training only in an year. Not even Alastor has done that. The boy has made himself a name in the ministry. And only 19 years of age."

"But I don't think her brothers will be happy to appoint a young man to look out for their sister."

"They will have to see reason then, won't they? We need someone with strength and sharpness which we will get only from youth. And this young man is very much brave and loyal. In fact, he is a direct victim of this war, for his parents were killed by Voldemort himself." Dumbledore finished sadly.

Arthur looked at the great wizard in shock. He had an idea about what would have happened to the young auror's parents. Volemort killed no one before a bit of torture.

"What is his name?" Arthur asked.

"Harry Potter," was the reply.

"Harry Potter? I haven't heard of him. If he is as you make him out to be, must he be famous?"

"Not really. He is famous among his peers. And a few people like me also know him. I met him through his godfather Sirius Black. He along with Remus Lupin and Harry's parents James Potter and Lily Evans were among the most brilliant students Hogwarts has ever seen. After James and Lily's death, Sirius and Remus took Harry to America and brought him up there. Harry has been here in training for an year now. He hasn't got an independent assignment yet. Now Sirius and Remus have returned as well. I am thinking of inviting them to the Order."

"Are they trustworthy enough? Does anyone here other than you know them?" Arthur asked warily.

"Alastor knows them quite well too. And our young Nymphadora is the second cousin or something of Sirius. We can trust them, Arthur. To be frank, I was hoping to get Sirius or Remus to teach DADA the coming year. Both are powerful and brilliant wizards and will increase the security level."

Arthur sat pondering the information for a minute and then asked. "When are we going to break the news?"

"Tonight's Order meeting itself. We don't have time to waste Arthur. To tell you the truth, I have taken the liberty to invite Harry, Remus and Sirius for the meeting tonight. They are bound to come after an hour the meeting starts." Dumbledore said.

Arthur said nothing. He accepted the explanation in silence. His daughter's protection was the most important thing mattered to him and his family. Molly was already beside herself with worry. Even though they didn't show anything on their faces, Arthur knew that his sons were also very much concerned, especially Ron. Ron and his girlfriend Hermione Granger were Ginny's close friends. They stood with Ginny in everything she has been through these years. His poor daughter hadn't had the chance to enjoy a peaceful life yet.

The life of his daughter as the Girl-Who-Lived was one not many people would wish for. Arthur only hoped Ginny would have enough strength to go through all this.


End file.
